


We sing our love not with sound

by candied_galaxies



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shuffle Challenge, its probably rlly bad bc i hardly edited but eyyyy, lol the spitfire is only brefiely mentioned in one, my dumb gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candied_galaxies/pseuds/candied_galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but with loving gazes and tender smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Ten small drabbles inspired by songs that i wrote in under an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We sing our love not with sound

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and in need of birdflash so i opened up my music app and hit shuffle. minimal editing done. most dont make much sense tbh. enjoy!

LA Devotee | Panic! At The Disco

Wally firsts meets him during a quick trip to LA. His eyes are such a stunning shade of blue, Wally momentarily forgets what he's supposed to be doing. The boy-man, really- has raven black hair and blue, blue, b l u e eyes, and he looks ready to conquer the city. Wally knows he's getting weird looks from the civilians; after all, what could Kid Flash want in California? But he doesn't bother caring. He's been captivated by this blue eyed stranger.

Heathens | twenty one pilots

Dick's being led through Belle Reve, but all that's going through his mind is "i killed him"  
He doesn't know how he did, all he remember is blinking and suddenly Wally was laying on the ground, blood pooling around his head. There's a small smile on his face and his eyes are still open, as if this was all a prank. He remember screaming and tears and desperate crying and then black

I Walk The Line | Halsey

Dick Grayson stares at his boyfriend, his beautiful, amazing (d e a d ) boyfriend, and smiles a small bitter smile. He regrets not telling Wally sooner, he regrets, keeping his heart so guarded. Only after years of struggle and denial did he tell Wally. By then, they only managed a few months together before Wally died. 

Isle of Flightless Birds | twenty one pilots

Wally tells him its a story, and that this is the climax. He says there's still lots of time before the conclusion. Dick tells him to grow up, dude, we're not fairy tale characters that have clichéd happy endings. Wally frowns and puts more pressure on the bullet wound in Dick's chest. He says, i promise this will be a happy ending. i'll make sure it is. Dick almost wants to believe him, but what's a bird without his wings?

Magic | Mystery Skulls

Dick likes to tease Wally. He likes calling Wally magic. He knows his boyfriend is too rooted in science to ever really believe. So he pouts and Dick cackles but doesn't mention how he feels like he's under a spell whenever he's around Wally. It's like falling in love all over again and its like magic. He doesn't tell him that Wally's magic was something he'd never give up on, because he knows Wally can hear it in his kisses and feel it in his smiles. 

for him. | Troye Sivan

Dick is nine and Wally is eleven when they first meet but they can tell they'll make a great team.

Dick is thirteen and Wally is fifteen when they first say "i love you" but they say it oddly, sounding instead like "if youre going, im going."

Wally says one day that their color should purple. Dick raises an eyebrow and smirks. "you make me think of blue, and im red. together we're purple!" 

Dick asks one day if Wally really loves him He says he doesnt money, because all he needs is him.

Cry Baby | Melaine Martinez

Wally cries a lot. He cries about his friends and his family and his grades. He cries easily and earnestly. But its ok, because when the older kids laugh and chant "cry baby! cry baby" he smiles and lets the tears fall. It's ok because he goes home and avoids his Daddy and talks to his best friend. Dick says its ok to cry. He says it just means he's like him. Wally smiles because, being like dick? That's not so bad. Dick fights all the bad guys and makes sure they don't bother him anymore. he goes to school and those older boys aren't there. They never come back.

Mercenary | Panic! At The Disco

Dick chases after the man is bright red and yellow spandex fruitlessly. How could he loose someone in such bright colors? This job would pay him handsomely. Letting the redhead get away would do him no favors. He knows the man is running through the worst parts of the city on purpose but he just focuses on trying to catch him.

House of Memories | Panic! At The Disco

Dick watches Wally and Artemis from his place next to Wally. Wally's wearing an elegant tux with a red tie. He watches Wally smile at Artemis and he can feel his heart shatter again again each time he sees it. He loved Wally for as long as he remembers, but never spoke out, never said anything. Now he's watching him get marred to some else; hell, he's the best man! He knows Wally will only remember him as a friend as Dick tried to forget the unrequited feelings.

Northern Downpour | Panic! At The Disco

They're cuddling on the couch and Dick is dozing off. He's tired and cozy and Wally's practically a heater. Wally's humming softly in his hair. He's swaying them gently and soon he starts singing quietly. Its a soft little song about easy mornings and the moon. Dick snickers a bit but let's himself be comforted by the quite lyrics and hummingbird heart of his boyfriend.


End file.
